


Hannah Montana: The Awakening

by MDST3559014



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Los Angeles, Malibu, Teen Angst, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Miley Stewart is DONE being Hannah Montana and she can't wait to show who she really is.
Kudos: 5





	Hannah Montana: The Awakening

Although beams of buttery light shone through the cracks in her blinds, enticing her to wake up, Miley’s eyes stayed glued shut. The blaring of her alarm was silent to her ears, a deafness brought about by the exhaustion that each day carried. After all, who would she have to be today? Would it be Miley, the troubled girl longing to melt the mold her controlling father had created for her? Or would it be Hannah, the teenage pop sensation whose wholesome zest for life masked any trouble that could be perceived underneath? Each morning these thoughts popped into her groggy mind and the complexity of the questioning brought her tired soul back to sleep. 

Her true alarm was the sound of Robby Ray’s middle-Tennessee accent screeching, “Dang flabbit Miley, it’s four in the afternoon! You’re lazier than a couch potato that’s already been baked and buttered. If you don’t get up soon, I’m gonna have to feed you to Jackson for supper!”

Although he could not see the roll of her eyes behind her closed eyelids, her lack of movement showed a certain indignance. He continued to make shockingly graphic food related puns until she finally sat up straight and replied with a groan, “I’m up you old hillbilly.” When she finally opened her eyes they began to burn with the late-afternoon sun as they did every day, but for some reason, she felt that today was going to be different. 

She did not feel like her father’s mindless Barbie doll, nor did she feel like the innocent starlet that the world perceived her as.

She felt like… like… She could not be tamed.

Miley was inspired for the first time in years. She stomped with angst to her closet, ripping through the racks of sequined dresses, layering camis, and colorful cardigans until she found the black leather pants her Aunt Dolly had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday, a gift that she had kept hidden from her conservative father. These pants, paired with her only black camisole, created an outfit that she felt truly represented this darkness that had awakened inside of her. Heaps of black eyeliner came soon thereafter, and she threw the long blonde wigs that she once saw as her identity in the garbage. She knew she had a Hannah show that evening, but it was time that her fans finally saw who she truly was.

Knowing that Robby Ray would never let her out of the house looking the way she did, she hastily dialed the only number on her phone who knew what it was like to really be rock and roll: her Uncle Earl.   
He answered almost immediately, as if he had been waiting for his niece to ask for help for the past seventeen years. 

“Well Miley, ain’t it nice to hear from you. Your Aunt Pearl and I been sitting by the phone waiting for someone to call us for months!” 

Miley knew she could capitalize on their nearly pathetic sense of boredom, so she took her shot.

“Uncle Earl, I need you to come pick me up and take me to my concert tonight. Daddy can’t know, so I also need Aunt Pearl to distract him so I can leave the house without him seeing.”

Without questioning her for even a second, Earl agreed to her request. He said that Aunt Pearl would tell Robby Ray that she ate a bad squirrel and needed to be taken to the emergency room, an excuse that Miley understood sounded absurd but was believable coming from Aunt Pearl. An hour later, Earl arrived at her Malibu home to escort her to Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles. She dashed out of the house and slung herself onto the back of Earl’s motorcycle with such ease it seemed as though she had been frequenting Bike Week for years. They rode off into the emerging sunset, tangled hair blowing in the wind behind them.

The moments leading up to the concert were a complete blur, and when she stepped onto center stage a brunette donning all black, every jaw in the audience dropped. Her adoring fans were silent for the first time ever since she had started performing. The whispers began shortly after, combined with the sounds of stage lights buzzing and a faint cry of an infant. Eventually the hush broke as a fan yelled, “Is that Hannah?” 

This was the last straw. She was not Hannah Montana anymore, she was Miley dang flab Stewart. She proceeded to scream back, “Hannah is dead, and I’m the killer. My name is Alexis Texas, and my alter-ego Hannah is never coming back.”

The crowd full of children had no idea how to react to this, not sure if they were staring up at a murderer or what once was their favorite pop star. Miley didn’t care. She broke out into the hardcore anthem she had come up with earlier that day, Love Money Party (featuring Big Sean, who had been hiding behind the drumset), to the dismay of the thousands of parents in the crowd. Songs she had thought would never leave the privacy of her diary began rapidly shooting from her mind, and she sang them like there was no tomorrow. Just before the show, she had requested that a giant wrecking ball be installed on the stage, and she knew it was time to use it for the grand finale. As soon as the song’s first line left her mouth, she knew it was going to be a hit.

It was then she straddled that wrecking ball and flew into the great unknown, leaving Hannah Montana a faint speck in her memory.


End file.
